It is often necessary or desirous for a female to become sterile in order to prevent pregnancy. Tubal sterilization remains the most common method of sterilization in the world. It is estimated that this procedure is done more than 10 million times annually throughout the world.
In the past, a common method of tubal sterilization has been by tubal occlusion, which itself may be accomplished in several different manners. One manner of accomplishing this has been to position a blocking agent within the fallopian tube to prevent the passage of eggs therethrough. The blocking agent may be in the form of a glue, a plug or a coil. Another manner of accomplishing tubal occlusion has been to place chemicals within the tube which cause injury to the fallopian tube cells which in turn results in the production of scar tissue which occludes the tubes. Similarly, electrodes may be placed within, or about, the fallopian tube which causes a current to be passed between the electrodes which injure the fallopian tube cells. Lastly, occlusion may be performed by restricting the fallopian tube with an externally mounted fallopian ring.
Despite the effectiveness of laparoscopic tubal occlusion, problems associated with these procedures still exists. One problem has been the expense associated with these procedures since they require operating room facilities as well as a general or regional anesthetic. These requirements have been the principle limitation on the availability of this procedure in third-world countries and less affluent segments of our society. Another problem has been a well defined morbidity associated with this procedure, even though such is relatively low. Also, because of the complexity of the procedure, the effectiveness or success rate of the procedure is relative to the experience of the surgeon conducting the procedure.
Another method of tubal sterilization has been to surgically sever or tie off the fallopian tube. This procedure is typically accomplished by grasping the fallopian tube and pulling upon it to form a loop or sharp bend. The bent fallopian tube is either tied off and physically severed or tied off tightly to prevent the flow of blood through the bight area of the bend resulting in necrosis of the bight area. This procedure however has many of the same economic and physical limitation previously discussed, as well as being more physically invasive than the previous procedure. Furthermore, the severed tube may reconnect itself through re-anastomosis resulting in the ultimate failure of the procedure.
Another recent method of sterilization has been attempted which utilizes a laser positioned within the uterus. The laser is oriented to direct a destructive light at the utero-tubal ostium, the opening between the fallopian tube and the uterus, in an attempt to cause damage to the area of the uterus about the utero-tubal ostium. The damaged area of the uterus is intended to heal with a resulting closing of the utero-tubal ostium. This method has proven to be very unreliable because of tissue revitalization.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a method of sterilizing women in an economic and effective manner with minimum morbidity. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.